


Омытые кровью

by Knizhnik, WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Adeptus Astartes - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Dreamcatcher, Dreamchapter, Gen, Photo, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, White Angels, craft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: Ловец снов
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Омытые кровью

**Author's Note:**

> Когда с самого начала в Ордене выявляется мутация - сломанный меланохром, приводящий к альбинизму - можно начать считать это своим позором, а себя - нелюбимыми детьми.  
> Или просто принять то, что Белые Ангелы - Омытые кровью, смывающей все цвета, кроме своего собственного.  
> Фанатский орден Астартес.  
> Цвета: белый, красный, золотой. Символ: красное крыло на белом поле с алой каймой.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
